


Yours is the only other touch I've ever known

by MauraMae



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxious Hecate, E M O T I O N S, F/F, Hicsqueak Fest, I'm so sorry, Pippa Pentangle is a pent-angel, Tattooed!Hecate, This was supposed to be shameless smut, Useless Lesbians, and, basically just, but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: For the Hicsqueak fest 2019: Tattooed!HecatePippa has no idea that almost every inch of Hecate is inked till she undresses her for the first time.Starring: A self-conscious and anxious Hecate, Pippa Pent-angel, that leather dressing gownTM, and yet more anxiety!Feat. kissing, more stage direction that Shakespeare, and magical tattoos.





	Yours is the only other touch I've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> [I've got a little drawing of how I imagine this Hecate over on my Tumblr;](https://maybemoira.tumblr.com/post/186376838921/so-when-writing-the-tattooed-hecate-au-i-just-had) alchemical symbols, thematically important animals and flowers - in a kind of witching textbook illustration way?
> 
> The fic itself is un-beta'ed, leave a comment if you see any errors etc, and I guess.. just enjoy!

They stumbled and fumbled up the narrow tower stairway like a couple of giddy schoolgirls. For all intents, they may as well have been.

Hecate's room was almost perpetually dark, not exactly gloomy, but there wasn't anything enticing Pippa into the tower if Hecate wasn't there.

But tonight, there was a low fire in the grate, and a few candles stuttered into life as they bumbled through the doorway.

One of them kicked the door shut behind them, between pressing the other up against the wall- then the bed post- 

Roaming hands were tugging at necklines and tried to shimmy under hemlines. Pippa, as always, was the first to break. She pushed Hecate back and began fruitlessly tugging at her short dress, before moaning as Hecate took over. The slow, teasing act was one she knew the blond adored.  
As she began to uncover her knees, and her thighs, Hecate kissed them, following Pippa's smooth lines with her tongue, unfurling more of the dress till the moans, sighs and occasional yips persuaded Hecate to remove it completely.

"You're talkative tonight, Philippa." She teased, rolling her 'l's, as she kissed her way up Pippa's now exposed neck.

The blond, entirely supported in Hecate's arms, hummed in response. She curled her face into a padded shoulder, and sighed. "You're so... so wonderful, Hiccup. So good to me, even when I don't do anything for you." Looking up, under coy lashes with a face she may, or may not have practiced, "Let me, tonight?"

Pippa had prepared herself for outright rejection, conditional acceptance and was almost expecting being asked to leave, but it still made her heart ache and stomach drop to see all Hecate's confidence slide away.

The taller witch suddenly seemed so small, as her eyebrows met her hairline, and she almost looked a little bemused.

She leaned back a little, looking at Pippa. Not quite hurt, but timid all the same, "You.. want to?" 

Her eyebrows danced on her forehead as she spoke, and although Pippa didn't want to overwhelm her, she couldn't help reaching up on tip-toe to kiss away the concerned lines.

"Of course I do." She whispered. "Ever since I saw you in that blue brocade dress, and that large buckled belt? Oh Hecate, the things I've wanted to do to you-" 

Pippa quieted as Hecate brought a hand up to stroke alongside Pippa's jaw, caressing the witch as though seeing her for the first time. She smoothed Pippa's fringe back from her face, bending closer to study Pippa's face.

"You don't.. you don't have to.. you don't need to.."

"Is it so hard to imagine that I just want to? Silly." Pippa wrapped her hand around Hecate's neck and brought her down to kiss her, relaxing into the firm body that kissed her back with so much affection, so much controlled adoration.

Hecate leaned back from the kiss, and in the murkiness of the room, Pippa could feel, rather than see Hecate's blush. The taller witch gave a sharp, curt nod, and on reflex her hands left Pippa to lie still by her sides.

Just as Pippa missed her warmth, Hecate realised what she had done and went to hold Pippa again but hesitated; and ended up with her hands awkwardly held in front of her.

"Oh my dear, dear Hecate." Pippa punctuated her adjectives by taking and kissing Hecate's hands. 

Her lips moved further up, suckling slightly at Hecate's wrists, trying and failing to pull back the sleeve any further.

She held up Hecate's hands, watching the nails sparkle in the firelight. She threaded her fingers through hers, smirking as she swung forward to kiss Hecate's forehead.

"Would you mind if I took this off?" She smiled, swinging their hands.

Hecate's eyebrows did a little dance, but she attempted a smile, and gave that short, curt nod again.

Pippa's hands came to rest on Hecate's shoulders, "Are you sure? If you're not ready..."

Hecate shook her head stiffly, and looked over Pippa, avoiding eye contact, "I.. just don't think I'm... Well... I'm just..."

"Beautiful." Pippa murmured, tip-toeing to kiss along her jaw, by her ear, and just above her collar.

Pippa brought her hands up, cupping her precious face, "May I?"

"Yes," Hecate breathed, eyes hazy.

Pippa smoothed her hands against the front of the long dress, admiring the dress before leaning back and laughing. "You know Hiccup, as much as I'd like to peel this thing off you, I really have no idea where to start."

Hecate blinked a few times, and rolled one of her shoulders up, "I usually..." She raised a hand, ready to transfer it away.  
Pippa frowned, and clasped her hand over Hecate's. "I want to take care of you tonight." She trailed around the witch, giving a small squeal when

Hecate reached over and pointed out the buttons.

"Oh Hecate, you are a snack." She muttered, fiddling with the buttons.

"I... what?"

From her position behind Hecate, Pippa could feel her tense- well, more than normal anyway. "Hush, it's a compliment." She kissed (the exposed) now exposed nape of her neck, "It means I could positively eat you up."

The buttons were slow work, as Pippa insisted on worshipping her skin with kisses as she went. She was proud of her progress; not so much with the dress but with how Hecate was almost whimpering with each touch of her lips.

But this wouldn't do. She had plans, plans that lasted longer than the next ten minutes. Distraction was necessary.

"Hiccup," She began, resting her chin on Hecate's shoulder, looking up into her face, at those strong, adorable lines. "I have a question."

"Anything." 

"Ohh you." Pippa squeezed her in a hug, passionately peppering her neck, her jaw in kisses. "But yes, I have a question."

"Mmmm?"

"As much as I love the Look," She guestured to Hecate's dress- no- Robe? Outfit. The Outfit. "It can't be very practical, can it?"

Hecate turned, her face flushed, and adorably, eyes soft. "It is Practical."

Oh.... Was she offended?

"Lab safety." She replied, leaning back, wringing her hands together, speaking a little bluntly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In case of splashbacks, explosions."

"Ah, my clever little Hiccup."

Hecate let out a shaky breath, then chuckled, and began talking, ghosting her hands, her nails, over Pippa as she explained: "It covers most of one's skin, from here," Starting at the base of Pippa's jaw, she drew stripes all the way down to her hands, nails tingling against the inside of Pippa's wrists, "To here.. All the sensitive skin, all over the body," She murmured, feeling her way down Pippa's calfs, kissing her knees.

Pippa shivered, Hecate always had this power over her. Even when tonight was supposed to be about her, here was her Hiccup, taking care of her.

Hecate looked up at the response, a hand flat on Pippa's knee. "Is.. this okay?"

Pippa laughed, and drew Hecate up with a hand on her jaw. "Of course. I would always tell you if I was uncomfortable. Would you?" She looked seriously into the other witch's eyes.

"Yes." She whispered, their forehead's touching.

Pippa smiled, enjoying the moment. "But..." She retorted, more for the sake of it now, "Even at the holidays though? No students and still-?"  
"I... I don't feel the need to change my wardrobe. It _is_ comfortable so-"

Pippa huffed a laugh into Hecate's shoulder as she smoothed her hands over her exposed back, "I adore you. It's practical, so why change it?"

"Exactly." The softer voice trailed off, and whatever second counterpoint Hecate might have had disappeared.

Pippa hums back, delighting in this slightly needy Hecate, who moulds into every touch, who lets her touch her, who is letting her undress her.

She should continue that.

She moves them around, bringing Hecate slightly closer to the dying fire, so she can actually see the dress to remove it.

The damned buttons finally begin to make sense under her (only slightly less needy) fingertips, and she has the dress down to Hecate's waist, when in the firelight, something catches her eye on Hecate's shoulders.

Something glowing, shifting. Must be a reflection of the firelight.

She unfurls the sleeves down Hecate's arms while peppering the newly exposed skin with kisses as she goes.

"You're gorgeous," She leans up and whispers into Hecate's ear, smoothing her hands over her shoulders, massaging them a little.

Hecate hums (or was it a moan?) in response.

Needy for that sound, Pippa kissed a line down her spine, stopping only at the makeshift skirt her outfit has since become.

Pippa chuckled softly as Hecate shivered.

She turns her around, marvelling at the lines the fire highlights, kissing the shadows on her face, reverently palming her breasts, kissing down to her naval.

As she leans back, a shimmer flutters up Hecate's stomach, stopping Pippa in her tracks. That was no trick of the light, especially as Pippa's shadow currently enveloped Hecate.

Pippa traces the flow around Hecate's shoulders, to her chest where a darker channel of colour stops her.

She looks up to Hecate, who has her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, in another world entirely.

Leaning back, she twists one hand and the fire billows in it's grate, flooding the room with a golden light.

Looking back, the firelight danced off Hecate's boots, was highlighted the detailing on her heavy skirt, reflected off the silk inner lining; but then Hecate.

A world of colour danced off her skin, patterns and pictures, and Pippa circled her, in a daze.

She reached out to touch a rose on her shoulder, and drew back with a gasp as it blossomed wider under her touch, the edges glowing blue and

purple; wilting slightly as she withdrew her hand.

"Hiccup-" She tried, voice hoarse with awe. This was magic like of which she had never seen, it was beautiful, it was immense, it was-

"Pippa!" Hecate jumped, almost stumbling on her heels, summoning her nightgown around her and clutching it close, "No- I-"

"Hecate-" Pippa shook her head, reaching out, "No, honey I-"

Hecate turned sharply, not saying anything, and that was it.

The finality of that action left Pippa cold despite the heat of the fire.

Knowing just how deeply, and how intensely Hecate can feel, and misunderstand, Pippa bit her lip, looking around for inspiration. Anything to avoid looking at the shadows of the broken witch in front of her.

Tense adrenaline coursing through her body, she walked over to the wardrobe, where Hecate must have swapped her dress for the gown, and drags her fingers across the material, considering her words.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined, Hecate Hardbroom." She said clearly, against the tears threatening her.

Unseen to Pippa, Hecate, now a heap on the floor, looked her way in shock.

"You always look so magnificent, so regal. Some nights I would imagine us," Pippa leaned her face against the dress, grounding herself on the feel of the brocade, "But I never thought you might be so -"

Hecate clenched both fists hard.

"Exquisite."

All the wind had been taken out of Hecate's chest. Her face was burning. What was the catch. Where was the punchline.

"Please don't shut me out." Pippa whispered.

Looking up, Hecate saw Pippa against the far side of the room, in only her undergarments, almost folded into her dress. It almost looked like her dress was hugging her.

Hecate wished she was hugging her.

Pushing up off the floor, she weakly reached out one arm, only briefly heard the skittering of feet before being knocked back by an emotional Pippa.

Too much, too warm; Hecate was being smothered by limbs, her skin on fire.

Wriggling back, she held Pippa at arms length (or attempted to: Pippa was kneeling, and Hecate leant her full weight where her hands were gripping Pippa's arms) and intensely scanned her face.

Hecate wasn't one for eye contact normally, so Hecate's scanning, unblinking gaze was... a bit much.

"Hecate?"

She mouthed words, but didn't commit to her sentences. Her hands, grasping at Pippa's arms, shook a little, causing her dressing gown to open slightly.

A band of movement caught Pippa's eye, winding around her neck. A snake, shining in green and blues, circled tighter and higher; till it stopped- and seemingly stared straight at Pippa.

Dragging her eyes away, Pippa tried to meet the injured, searching gaze, and felt her own throat tighten.

"Hecate... Oh Hiccup.." Her fingers twitched, and she longed to touch- "I'm sorry for alarming you. I never meant anything negative-"

Hecate's eyes and hands dropped, and Pippa just caught her whisper as she curled in on herself, "Do I disgust you?"

"No! Oh my dear, sweet Hiccup no!" Pippa reached out a hand, knowing now it was better to ask for permission than overwhelm her, and as Hecate gingerly placed her hand in her palm, slowly peppered it in kisses. "I adore you, every inch. I just never imagined, never begun to imagine that you might be so sheerly fantastical. It's wonderful, it's beyond... anything else." 

Pippa looked up, and dipped her head, trying to meet Hecate's shy eyes, "I wish I could show you how I feel about you, Hiccup."

"I think you just did." Hecate's eyebrows had descended into a worried frown.

But as Pippa smiled at the retort, they slowly mellowed out, as the witch attempted a smile.

Pippa sighed. There's her Hiccup.

"I reacted," Pentangle started, "in wonderment, that's all," She traced the lines of Hecate's fingers, and continued up to her wrist, delighting in finding more colour; roses. They bloomed as she ghosted over them, delighting in the reaction, and looked up to meet a more relaxed Hecate.

"Hold on, Hecate Hardbroom..." Pippa beamed, "Is this why you always wear long sleeves?"

Long fingers retreated into the sleeves, and Hecate shifted, pulling the dressing gown closer to her.

"I'm joking, dear. It's okay." Pippa glanced back towards the fireplace, biting her lip. "You know, as much as I love to look at you, would you like to have the room darker again?"

"If.. if you-" Hecate looked up and took a sharp breath. "If you don't want to look at me, you can extinguish it."

"Oh love, no. Then it can stay like this, if that's okay." Pippa's heart was crumbling, and she just seemed to keep making it worse.

Hecate's frown was slowly making it's way back.

"Come here, come on." Pippa opened her arms, and sighed happily as Hecate crawled into her arms, her back to Pippa's front. 

"I hate what I've put you through." She murmured into Hecate's hair, squishing her face against the (now somewhat messy) bun. 

She fiddled with it, before figuring out the elaborate twist, and unravelling the plait.

As she ran her fingers through the long, silky waves she felt Hecate begin to relax, and started to chant, singing into her scalp.

Hecate had been a gangly teenager, but Pippa never would have imagined that she'd be a such a tall adult. In truth, which Pippa had delighted in finding out, Hecate wore boots that were several inches high, and she was actually naturally taller than Hecate.

In practice, this meant that Hecate ended up being little spoon, something that worked perfectly for both of them.

Hecate shifted, turning towards Pippa, and nuzzled into her neck. "Thank you."

"Whatever for, Hiccup?"

"Being patient with me."

Hecate was still hiding her face, and Pippa smoothed her hair away, gently encouraging Hecate to face her.

"I'm not having to be patient, because you're not being contrary. I'm here because I want to be around you, I want to be here. I want to exist near you."

Hecate's expressive eyes were clouded with tears. "You're too good to me, I don't deserve.. I don't-"

"What, deserve basic human kindness?" Pippa leant back, fixing Hecate with a serious look.

Hecate pursed her lips and looked away. "It sounds silly when you say it."

"Because it is, Hiccup. You deserve the same treatment as me. The same kindness, the same love." Pippa placed her hand under Hecate's chin, guiding her to look at her. "I love you, Hiccup."

Hecate smiled, genuinely smiled. "I love you too, Pipsqueak."

Pippa reached out, and brushed her fingertips along Hecate's exposed shoulders, smiling as a cluster of roses reacted; blooming wide and as Pippa thumbed the soft skin, the snake around her neck uncoiled and came over to meet her.

"Oh.. hello there." Pippa ran a finger along it, tracing along Hecate's clavicle and looking up in wonder.

Hecate looked amused, and tilted her head to the side as the snake turned back to follow Pippa's hand.

"Hey, can you.. do you feel that?" Pippa asked, now watching Hecate react instead, as the snake sniffed at her.

Hecate began to nod, then frowned as she thought about it some more. "It tickles, somewhat. Not a tactile sensation by any means, but it certainly... exists."

"Do the rest of them... Are they as enthusiastic?" Pippa smiled, still stroking the snake where it rested on Hecate's neck.

"Most of the flowers stay put, but apparently..." Hecate blushed slightly as she loosened her dressing gown, pulling the leather off one shoulder almost completely, exposing a whole sea of roses.

Hecate gestured, and Pippa ran her hand down her arm, prepared this time for the burst of colour, for the starburst reaction.

She was not prepared for Hecate's shiver.

"_That_ good?"

Hecate hummed, and the a wave of light rippled through the flowers, a flicker of the faintest blue amidst the burgundy roses. She then whispered something, and Pippa's gentle heart melted.

"You are so precious to me." Pippa stressed, as she pulled Hecate in for a hug.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the snake dancing in happy circles, and judging by the thumping heart against hers, so was Hecate internally.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Much, much later that evening, or more accurately, in the early hours of the morning, Pippa lay awake next to a sleeping Hecate.

She usually only dozed during term-time, ready to awaken at the slightest sign of trouble- Pippa should know, she did the same.

So now, free from most of those constraints, Hecate had clocked out. Only a small apocalypse would wake her now.

But Pippa was currently experiencing a small apocalypse of her own.

But there was nothing she could do about.

She always cared too much. 

Her Father had always warned her, she was too kind, too open.

And now, here she was, sad- deeply, truly aching, not for any particular, immediate reason- but for Hecate.

For what she had been through, for what she had experienced- because, at the crux of it all; Pippa was sad, because Hecate had been sad.

Because when questioned about her sensitivity to Pippa's touch, Hecate had said, "Yours is the only other touch I've known."


End file.
